


He is Very Fond of Me

by imnotyourhamilson



Series: Revenge of the Nerds, Tailor's Apprentices, Aspiring Lawyers, and Everyone Inbetween [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Non-binary character, alex flirts with john a lot and john gets nervous bc he likes alex duh, i realize that putting the founding fathers in a modern college au is "illogical" but let me live, rape culture awareness, the kids get in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhamilson/pseuds/imnotyourhamilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, will you <em>stop</em>."</p><p>“It’s true!” </p><p>“When we go in there, you are <em>not</em> going to flirt with him.”</p><p>"I won't make any promises."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for waiting for thisa Update bc i just really want to make sure these are good ya feel. Anyways i wanted to write something fun that's all about friendships and modern revolution and of course duh the Weird Awkward Romance between alex and john

“What the _fuck_ , Alex,” John spits under his breath. 

“Please, don’t fight me on this,” Alex whispers back frantically, his hand gripping John’s wrist tightly as he yanks him down the quiet corridors of John’s dorm. 

All John wanted, _all John wanted_ , was to sleep. A simple request and a basic necessity but of course, Alex was stubborn, (so fucking stubborn).

“Laf and Herc are waiting outside,” he rushes. He descends the stairs and pulls John along as if his companion was a child. “We really need you right now.”

“Do you? Do you _really?”_ John winces. He rubs the sleep from his eyes with his free hand. He can feel the callouses on Alex’s fingertips brushing the protruding bone on his wrist which makes his heart beat _fast._

Alex suddenly stops on the stairs, causing John to collide with him. Alex chuckles and holds John still by digging his fingers into the sleepy college student’s arms. “Yes, of course. We need an extra set of hands and- and… More ideas. Good ideas. _Smart_ ideas,” he adds. Alex then squeezes John’s biceps before abruptly turning back around, running down the stairs and out the front door. 

John wants to comment on that moment like _what the hell just happened_ because he has two options on how to decipher it exactly. 1) a moment… ya know a _Moment_ or 2) a simple gesture of kindness and friendship.

John was shooting for option number one. 

Once outside, Herc gives John a determined look while handing him a stack of flyers. Laf shivers from the cold night air but is smiling widely, ready and driven for the group’s potential commotion.

“What are these?” John ponders, staring down at the papers in his hand. 

“A statement!” Alex chimes in excitedly. “A statement to uh… The entire campus! Let it be known… We will _not_ shut up about this.” 

**_End rape culture!_ **

**_Men can stop rape and sexual assault!_ **

**_Eliminate the hate. Don’t be silent._ **

John does a little jump as he shouts excitedly. “These are… Ahhh!”

Laf feeds off John’s excitement and bounces over to John. “Right?! I mean- hell, campus needs this. _Badly._ ”

“Count me… the _fuck_ in.”

“ _Nice,_ okay, I was thinking we could hit the courtyard first,” Herc suggests. He hands everyone their own stack of flyers.

Without a word, the group leaps into action. Herc and Laf take the lead while the other two fall behind, matching each other’s pace as their feet stride in the same beat. 

The moon illuminates a path for them and the grass is wet with dew. The electricity in the air makes John’s hair frizz slightly and tickles the blood in his veins. 

He feels _involved_ in something and he is more than happy to join this discombobulated concept that they didn’t really know what to call. It was a spark in the distance. Something potential but not quite thought out yet. 

John just knew that he was ready for an uprising. He was ready to plan drastic actions with his companions. His friends. _And_ Alex. Who was close. Close enough that he could just… Intertwine their fingers so that he could maintain contact or even say something without saying _anything._

“What are you thinking of?” Alex suddenly whispers to him as the group speed walks down the sidewalk eagerly.

John clears his throat nervously. _Should I lie? No- I mean, I can’t tell him **exactly** what I am thinking of because that is... well, not a Good Idea._

“I’ll tell you my thoughts if you tell me yours,” he teases, brushing his fingers against John’s.

John’s heart _leaps_ out of his throat, _runs_ across the street, into the road, and gets _hit_ by a car. 

“I guess, uh-”

“Guys, c’mon!” Lafayette whisper-shouts. 

John shakes his nerves and runs up ahead, leaving Alex to follow. The group enter the courtyard, making their way through the maze of empty chairs and empty tables. 

“Okay,” Alex breathes. He scans the vicinity with a hopeful look. “What were you guys thinking?”

“Obviously on the doors,” Hercules begins.

“And on the flyer board by the trashcans,” Lafayette adds with a restless nod.

“I think we should tape some on top of the tables,” John suggests, tapping the metal surface of a table he leaned on.

“Yes! So that they’re like… forced to look at it,” Alex chuckles. He leans on the table as well, looking at John with _that look_ like hey, we’re on the same page here. Duh.

“Yeah! While they eat!” John says, staring right back at Alex.

“Oh, well, okay,” Herc giggles awkwardly. “Either you two can get a room or we can _all_ hang up these flyers like we intended.”

“Uh.... right! You’re right,” Alex stumbles. He stands upright with the flyers in his hand, beginning the task with a determined expression. 

John pulls at the tape. The sound of the plastic ripping meets his ears. He carefully positions the flyers on tables, one for each chair. While he completes the task, he makes glances at his friends. Lafayette bounces around, Hercules following them to hand the curly-haired student strips of tape. Alexander works on the door. He tapes flyers to the windows and then tries pulling on the handle. 

“Alex!” John whispers across the courtyard. “Dude-”

“I was just checking-”

_”C’mon…”_

“I know, I _know_.”

The three college students venture over to Alex’s location, giving him That Look which closely resembles one a parent would give a disobedient child. “Take it easy, cats,” Alex smirks with his hands raised in surrender.

“Cats?” John snorts.

“I taught him that one!” Laf smiles.

Herc, who was surprisingly calm, nods in agreement. “It’s a very gender neutral term.”

“Yeah, duh, that’s why I used it.”

“Okay, we still have another stack of posters,” John continues. “Do you wanna hit up any other places?”

“Yes!” Hercules chimes in. “I thought we could try some bathrooms-”

“Like the boys’ bathrooms?”

“Hell yeah.”

“But we can’t get into any of the buildings.”

“Ah, shit you’re right-”

“Of course I am.”

“Shut up, Alex.”

“We can just walk around and test our luck?” John suggests.

“Yes! Great idea!” Alex agrees with a huge grin, jumping into a stride and grabbing John’s hand. The two take the first steps of leading the group, hand in hand, (which is driving John crazy like… _should I laugh because the warmth in my cheeks are telling me so or should I let go and brush it off- **fuck**_ ). But as soon as they begin, a blinding white light hits their eyes. Alex’s grip on John’s hand tightens (oh _god_ ) from the sudden rush of fear and Herc colorfully curses under his breath. 

“ _Hey!_ Stop right there!”

Campus police… _Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

“John, you need to calm down.”

“Dude, I _can’t_ get suspended.”

“You’re not gonna get suspended-”

“How do you know?”

“Well,” Alex mumbles, pulling at his tie. The group of students were patiently waiting, (with the exception of John who was pacing nervously), outside of the chancellor’s office. Ties or bowties hug their necks and Laf was wearing their “lavish skirt”. This was serious. “Let’s just say the chancellor and I have met before.”

“Should I be worried?” John turns to Herc with an expression that was, well, worried. 

“Uhm… Alex can be very persuasive.”

“That’s not very helpful.”

“Hey!” Alex defends himself.

“I’m sorry, Hammy, but _you’re_ the one who convinced me to go out that late in the first place. And look where you’ve got us.”

“O-Okay, let’s just say,” Laf interjects with wide eyes. They glance at the two students while digging their teeth into their bottom lip. “The chancellor likes Alex.”

John raises his eyebrows at Laf and Alex responds pretentiously, “It’s true. He is _very_ fond of me.”

“Okay, will you _stop_ ,” Herc says, rolling his eyes.

“It’s true!” Alex repeats. His voice rises slightly which only annoys Hercules further. 

“When we go in there, you are _not_ going to flirt with him.”

Alex pauses for a moment, crossing his arms and looking at each of his friends. “I won’t make any promises,” he rushes.

_“Alex-”_

Just as Herc was about to object, the door to the chancellor’s office swings open to reveal his secretary. “Okay kids,” he breathes warily. “He’s ready for you.”

John releases the breath he realizes he’s been holding in and straightens his tie, following his friends into the office. 

The space was surprisingly warm and the first thing John sees is a man leaning back in his chair with a welcoming smile on his face. He wasn’t smiling with his teeth but his eyes crinkle playfully.

John notices various degrees hanging on the wall in frames, a coffee cup with Barack Obama’s face on it sitting on the desk, and numerous pictures of the chancellor himself with his students scattered among the office. 

The chancellor was a large man, seeing that he took up most of the room in his generous chair and that presence exudes onto John, who gulps nervously.

Once the four students take a seat in their designated chairs across from the chancellor, Alex opens his mouth. “Mr. Washington,” Alex says charmingly with a soft smile. He is the first one to break the silence of course, being the most daring. Herc throws him a desperate look of warning, silently saying _please don’t screw this up for us by being a goddamn horndog._

The chancellor’s smile grows and he nods in acknowledgement. “Alexander,” he says in an equally charming tone. 

While the brief interaction occurs, John only has one thing on his mind which is _what the fuck what the fuck **What the Fuck** -_

“Hercules and Lafayette,” Washington continues. “It’s good to see your faces in my office once again.”

Hercules gives the chancellor a pained smile and Lafayette simply nods respectfully. 

“And I believe,” he says, turning to John. “We have not met.”

John fidgets slightly before agreeing, “N-No sir, we have not.”

“You’re Laurens, correct?”

“Right.”

“John?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I guess I’ve done my research well,” he chuckles and John can only nod in agreement because, well- _what the fuck what the fuck **What the Fuck** -_

“Okay, even though I already know what brings you here,” Washington starts. Leans forward in his chair and sets his elbows on the desk, looking straight at Alex who was sitting in the middle. “I’ll allow you to humor me.”

“Mr. Washington,” Alex jumps at the opportunity. He also leans forward slightly, smiling with That Smile that could captivate _anyone_ and John could vouch for it. “Our behaviors can be explained-”

“As to why you were hanging up unauthorized material in the courtyard past curfew?” The chancellor interrupts. A hot blush dances across Alex’s cheeks and he almost stutters- _stutters._

“Sir, with all due respect,” Hercules says, taking over. “We were trying to accomplish what admin wouldn’t even dare touch.”

“Which is?”

“Spreading awareness of the rape culture that plagues this campus,” Lafayette adds. 

“And you chose to do it at night? As if you were sneaking around?”

“We thought it was the best way,” Alex tries.

John sits silently in his chair. If he said something, he was afraid it wasn’t going to be as eloquent as the others. Sure, his ideas were brilliant; everyone knew that, including himself. But anxiety can be _so loud…_

Washington leans back in his chair once again, nodding while rubbing the palm of his hand on his bare head. He then suddenly smiles that warm smile John saw before when they walked into the chancellor’s office. “You kids want this place to be a better place for its students and believe me, so do I. But sneaking around? C’mon… Don’t be stupid.”

The four students nod, taking in the chancellor’s words excitedly. 

“And it’s not like admin answers your emails,” he adds.

“You’ve read my emails?” Alex blurts.

“Of course. When admin gets ‘em, they complain which sparks my attention. I want to know what my students are feeling, experiencing and… And creating, ya know? What kind of chancellor would I be if I didn’t?”

Herc glances at Laf and Alex glances at John and they all have a dumbfounded expression painted onto their faces. 

“Punishment,” Washington suddenly announces, rising from his chair and turning his back towards the students. He looks out the big windows behind his desk and watches his students on their way to class. “You guys are gonna print more of those posters without using a campus printer and then come back to me to get them approved. Once that is done, you will hang them in locations that _I_ authorize. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, sir,” they say in unison.

“Okay, you’re free to go.”

The students stand quickly and head for the door, except for Alex who stays behind for a few short moments. “Thank you, Mr. Washington. I _knew_ you would understand.”

The chancellor simply chuckles. “Alex, your friends are leaving.”

“R-Right.”

Once out of the office and out of the main building and into fresh air, Herc playfully punches Alex’s arm. “I can’t _believe_ you.”

Alex winces before laughing loudly. “I told you he likes me!”

“I need to lie down,” Laf grumbles. 

John smiles and finally breathes with ease.


End file.
